This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The New Mexico Institute of Mining and Technology is a Doctoral Degree granting institution, located in Socorro, NM. During 2010, the INBRE-NMT supported Drs. Michaelann Tartis, Peng Zhang (who left his position at the institution in summer 2010), Ingo Janser (who replaced Dr. Peng Zhang in fall 2010), and Severine Van Slambrouck, who collaborates with INBRE PIs Dr. Ingo Janser and Dr. Marco Bisoffi at UNM. INBRE-NMT also supports the Chemical Biology and Screening Collaborative Core (CBSC).